De nuevo juntos y para siempre
by Reirgment
Summary: Una nueva historia de Rio, que es con la que voy a empezar en esta página. Han pasado dos años desde los sucesos en Rio 1, Perla y Blu viven felices en la selva, pero Jorge y Esmeralda están separados por orgullo. Perla y Blu han hecho lo imposible por hacer que vuelvan juntos, pero Jorge se niega a volver con ella. ¿Lo lograran?, descubranlo. Y no se olviden de comentar.
1. Chapter 1: El reencuentro

Capitulo 1: El reencuentro

El amanecer está al caer en Rió de Janeiro. Con poca luz, pero la suficiente y mientras todas las aves duermen, un joven guacamayo azul se despierta y sale de su nido. Su nombre es Jorge, un guacamayo azul celeste.

-Mejor entreno rápido hoy que tengo prisa- Dijo

Realizó unos estiramiento y algunos ejercicios de resistencia y fuerza, después de eso se fue a lavar y a recoger su desayuno. Después de todo eso se alzó en vuelo en dirección al nido de Perla y Blu. Cuando llego vio a Perla y Blu fuera del nido pero a la par de el llegaba otra guacamaya azul. Esa guacamaya azul era la ex novia de Jorge que la dejo un año antes.

-Buenos días chicos- Saludó Jorge -una pregunta ¿ella que hace aquí y porque no está con su novio?

-¿Como que que hago aquí?- Pregunto la guacamaya recién llegada bastante furiosa. Su nombre es Esmeralda una guacamaya azul celeste (se ve en el clip de Roberto de Río 2 la primera de las dos primeras que salen) -¿no puedo estar con mis amigos?-

-Por favor no se peleen otra vez- dijo Blu -¿no podéis llevaros bien por una vez?

-Se puede intentar pero no- dijo Jorge furioso

-Jorge, hermano la hemos invitado nosotros para intentar que hagáis las paces- dijo Perla (lo se no tiene hermanos pero en mi historia si).

-Bueno está bien le daré otra oportunidad- dijo Jorge a regañadientes

- _Ese es mi hermano_ \- pensó Perla - _seguro que sigue enamorado de ella, está vez si que va a salir bien-_

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos ya no quiero llegar tarde- dijo Blu

-Esta bien- respondieron los demás en coro.

Los cuatro "amigos" alzaron el vuelo en dirección al club de la samba. Cuando llegaron vieron que era mucho más grande que cuando vinieron la primera vez hace dos años. Vieron a Nico y a Pedro en la puerta esperando a los guacamayos.

-¡Nico, Pedro!- grito Perla

En seguida Nico y Pedro fueron a saludarles

-Buenos días familia-saludó Nico

-Madre mía cuanto tiempo sin ver a los cuatro juntos- dijo Pedro

-La verdad es que sí- Dijo Blu

-Bueno que ¿pasamos?- pregunto Nico

-Por supuesto- respondió Jorge

Todos aterrizaron cerca de la puerta del club de samba. Antes de entrar Nico y Perla se aproximaron a Jorge para hablar con el

-Jorge ¿puedes esperar un momento?- Pregunto Perla

-Vale, no veo ningún problema- respondió Jorge

-Una pregunta ¿sigues enfadado con Esmeralda?- pregunto Nico

-No es del todo enfadado pero si muy dolido- dijo Jorge -cuando me lo dijisteis sentí una puñalada por la espalda-

-¿Pero la sigues queriendo?- pregunto Perla -Si es que si dale otra oportunidad-

-Si la sigo queriendo y me sigue gustando pero no va a haber segundas oportunidades- respondió Jorge con tono muy frío

-Venga Jorge ¿que te cuesta?- dijo Nico

-Mucho- respondió Jorge

-Por lo menos intenta conversar con ella- propuso Perla

-Buen está bien lo intentaré- dijo Jorge

Después de eso los tres entraron en el club. Estaba a rebosar. Jorge se aproximo a una mesa y se sentó en una silla. Acto seguido Esmeralda se sentó al lado de Jorge

-Bueno Jorge dime ¿que tal estás?- pregunto Esmeralda tratando de romper el hielo

-Estoy bien pero molesto a la vez, por tu presencia aquí- respondió Jorge

-Pero ya paso, ya deje a Chris- dijo Esmeralda

-¿Y que?- Pregunto Jorge -la herida que dejaste en mi corazón es muy grande-

-Pero eso se puede sellar- dijo Esmeralda

-¿Con que?- pregunto Jorge

Esmeralda se acerco al pico de Jorge para intentar besarle. Jorge vio por donde iba la cosa, pero no opuso resistencia. Esmeralda beso a Jorge pero este no le devolvió el beso.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- pregunto Esmeralda

-La verdad es que no- dijo Jorge

Nico salto al escenario para anunciar algo

-Atención todo el mundo... ¡que no pare la fiesta!- anuncio Nico

Acto seguido comenzaron a cantar la canción cuando estuvieron Jorge, Perla, Blu y Esmeralda aquí

(si quieren saber cual es hot wings). Mientras sonaba la música Esmeralda invito a Jorge a bailar. Este acepto. Bailaron hasta que se acabo la canción con el canto celestial de Perla.

-Por favor Esmeralda- dijo Jorge abrazando a Esmeralda -no lo vuelvas a hacer-

-Vale- respondió Esmeralda

-Voy a por algo de beber-dijo Jorge -¿que quieres?

-Solo un vaso de agua- respondió Esmeralda

-Vale en se guida vuelvo- dijo Jorge

Jorge fue a la barra a por algo de beber. Mientras Esmeralda se fue a sentar pero vio a un ave que le resultaba familiar. Esa ave se estaba acercando a ella.

-¿Chris?- Pregunto Esmeralda

* * *

 **Bueno creo que es un buen final de capitulo.**

 **Por favor no olviden comentar o criticar en el caso de que no les guste.**

 **Próximamente el siguiente capitulo**

 **Soy reirgment y hasta luego**


	2. Chapter 2: Llegan los problemas

Capitulo 2: Los problemas llegaron

-¿Chris que haces aquí?- preguntó Esmeralda

-Pues estuve buscándote para hacer las paces- respondió Chris

-¿Cómo que para hacer las paces?- preguntó Esmeralda furiosa –te dije que me dejaras en paz y que ya no volveríamos a estar juntos-

-Por esa misma razón fue por la que vine- respondió Chris cogiendo a Esmeralda por las alas

-Mejor que me sueltes, Chris- dijo Esmeralda tratando de quitar sus alas de las de Chris

-Eh, eh, eh a mi me tratas con respeto que por algo soy tu novio- dijo Chris furioso

-Tú no eres mi novio y ahora suéltame- exigió Esmeralda

Mientras tanto Jorge volvía con las bebidas pero se llevo una desagradable sorpresa. Vio a Esmeralda cogida por las alas por Chris.

-¿Con que querías volver con migo eh?- dijo Jorge muy molesto y furioso –ya veo tu intención

-Jorge no es lo…- dijo Esmeralda antes de ser cortada por Jorge

-No es lo que parece ¿verdad?- pregunto Jorge

Chris lo único que hacía era observar sin decir nada.

-Jorge por favor de verdad que fue su culpa- dijo Esmeralda

-Te di otra oportunidad y la has desaprovechado- dijo Jorge –ahora creo que nunca debí de dártela-

Después de esas palabras Esmeralda quedó petrificada. Conocía a Jorge y sabía que era de esas personas que no daban segundas oportunidades. Jorge soltó las bebidas que traía en la mesa muy bruscamente, alarmando a todo el club.

-Disfruta de la bebida con tu novio- dijo Jorge con tono muy frio

Jorge camino hacia la puerta con la mirada de todas las aves del lugar. Esmeralda lo siguió hacia la puerta para tratar de hablar con él.

-Jorge espera- dijo Esmeralda

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Jorge sin dirigirle la mirada

-Por favor vamos a hablar de esto- dijo Esmeralda

-¿Hablar de qué exactamente?- pregunto Jorge –lo único que te gusta hacer es hacer sufrir a la gente-

-No de verdad solo estaba esperándote cuando Chris se acerco- intento argumentar Esmeralda

-No te creo yo creo que es lo contrario- dijo Jorge muy fríamente

-Jorge de verdad es lo que te digo- dijo Esmeralda

-No te creo Esmeralda y lo siento mucho- dijo Jorge

Acto seguido y después de eso Jorge se fue volando le saltaron algunas lagrimas pero se las quito con su pata. Mientras Esmeralda veía como Jorge se alegaba más y más en dirección a la selva. Perla vio todo y decidió consolar a Esmeralda

-Esmeralda tranquila es mi hermano y sé que se le pasara te lo puedo asegurar- Dijo Perla pasándole un ala por detrás a Esmeralda

-Yo creo que no, ha pasado un año y no me perdono- dijo Esmeralda soltando algunas lagrimas –creo que ahora sí que lo he perdido para siempre-

-Eh, eh no digas eso y ves a hablar con él- propuso Perla

-Está bien iré a aclarar las cosas- dijo Esmeralda

En ese momento Esmeralda se alza en el vuelo hacia el nido de Jorge. Blu escucho toda la conversación y salió del club para ver como esmeralda se alejaba. Chris sigilosamente siguió a Esmeralda sin que ella lo notara. Mientras Blu conversa un poco con Perla.

-¿Crees que va a conseguir que Jorge entre en razón?- preguntó Blu

-No lo sabemos, o por lo menos yo- Dijo Perla –habría que ver como acaba esto-

Jorge llego lo más rápido que pudo a su nido mientras pensaba en lo que le había hecho Esmeralda otra vez.

 _Pensamientos de Jorge_

-Porque Esmeralda, por que otra vez, te he dado otra oportunidad- pensó –te odio con toda mi alma, pero a la vez te amo y te admiro. Fuiste de las aves que me soportaste-

 _Fin de los pensamientos de Jorge_

Jorge llego a su nido y se poso en la una de las ramas cerca del hueco del nido. Entro y cogió un regalo en el que ponía para mi joya. Era un regalo que había preparado para su aniversario antes de que le dijera que estaba con otro. De repente noto un aleteo. Salía fuera para ver de quien se trataba dejando el regalo dentro del nido y vio que se trataba de Esmeralda.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto Jorge furioso

-Solo quiero hablar- respondió Esmeralda

-¿De qué de lo sucedido en el club o lo sucedido hace un año?- pregunto Jorge –ya hablamos lo suficiente y creo que lo he dejado bastante claro-

En este momento los dos guacamayos empiezan a discutir pero es mejor darle intimidad. Después de todo Jorge sale del nido más furioso de lo que había llegado.

-¿Adónde vas?- pregunto Esmeralda furiosa también

-A que me dé el aire y no me sigas porque no quiero hacerte daño- dijo Jorge

Después de decir eso Jorge se fue a uno arboles cercanos posándose en la copa, meditando lo que estaba pasando ahora mismo. Esmeralda se iba a ir del nido de Jorge pero vio un regalo en la entrada. Lo cogió y vio para quien era. Lo abrió sabiendo que era para ella y vio que era un colgante con una esmeralda en el centro. También venia con una nota por lo que Esmeralda la cogió y la leyó ya que Jorge le había enseñado a leer.

"Creo que esto es lo menos que puedo darte por este año y para celebrar nuestro aniversario. También te quiero decir una cosa que es si te gustaría casarte con migo pero me da demasiada vergüenza decírtelo en público a si es que te lo digo por medio de esta nota. Feliz aniversario: tu azulito".

Después de leerla Esmeralda comprendió lo que había hecho y lo que había perdido. Soltando algunas lágrimas se puso el colgante y salió del nido de Jorge pero no se esperaba a Chris.

-Hola mi amor, ¿vas a alguna parte?- pregunto Chris

 **Bueno creo que es un buen momento para poner un final de capitulo.**

 **Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer un comentario o una crítica si no les ha gustado**

 **Y gracias a BloodyDemon y a ETS 3 por su rewie**

 **Soy Reirgment y hasta la próxima**


	3. Chapter 3: De nuevo Juntos

Capitulo 3: De nuevo Juntos

* * *

-¿Chris que estás haciendo tu aquí?- pregunto Esmeralda

-La verdadera pregunta es ¿qué haces tú aquí?- pregunto Chris

-Yo arreglar lo que tú has estropeado- dijo Esmeralda

-¿Por eso me dejaste?, ¿para volver con él?- pregunto Chris

-Sí, y porque me di cuenta de lo que había perdido- dijo Esmeralda –que era el ave que más me ha apoyado en el tiempo que estuve con él y el que más me ha querido y más amor me ha dado

-Y a mí no me agradeces todo lo que te he dado, eres una desagradecida- dijo Chris

-Lo seré pero no voy estropeando lo que algunos intentan arreglar- dijo Esmeralda muy firme –y si no te importa me voy a ir-

Esmeralda caminaba hacia la salida pero Chris le impido el paso. Esmeralda aparto el ala de Chris pero este la empujo hacia a dentro, quitándole el colgante que tenia puesto.

-¿Qué te crees que haces?, devuélvemelo- dijo Esmeralda

-No y creo que quedara mejor en el suelo- dijo Chris

-No te atrevas, Chris- dijo Esmeralda en tono amenazante –y creo que estás viendo la razón por la cual te deje-

-¿Y esa razón cual es?- pregunto Chris con curiosidad

-Que eres un bastardo- dijo Esmeralda

Acto seguido Esmeralda aprovecho que Chris estaba en shock y le quito el colgante del ala e intento salir del nido pero Chris le cogió del cuello.

-¿Dónde te crees que ibas?- pregunto Chris con una sonrisa maléfica

-Creo que este no es el mejor sitio para matarla, Chris- dijo Jorge que había llegado

-Jor…Jorge…por…favor-dijo Esmeralda al ser estrangulada

-Esto no te encomienda, Jorge- dijo Chris –y tú deberías mantener el pico cerrado-

-Es mejor que la sueltes y que la dejes ir- dijo Jorge –y si quieres pelear con alguien que sea con migo-

-Está bien- dijo Chris azotando a Esmeralda contra el suelo, dejándola inconsciente –peleemos pero vas a acabar peor que ella –

Chris atacó a Jorge con las garras, pero este lo esquivo y respondió con un poderoso zarpazo en la espalda de Chris. Chris reacciono al zarpazo y se recupero lo más rápido que pudo. Este le dio un puñetazo a Jorge aturdiéndolo y después un zarpazo pero Jorge reacciono rápido y se cubrió con su ala. Jorge comprobó su ala pero Chris clavo sus garras en el pecho de Jorge. Jorge grito de dolor y golpeo a Chris intentando sacárselo de encima. Jorge vio la gravedad de la situación y decidió acabar rápido con esto. Chris se dispuso a atacar de nuevo pero Jorge lo esquivo con gran facilidad el golpe respondiendo con otro zarpazo en una de las alas de Chris. Jorge ataco de nuevo clavando sus garras en el arañazo que tenia de antes. Después de eso Chris mordió una de las patas de Jorge, haciéndole un agujero por donde salía bastante sangre. Jorge soltó a Chris y este le cogió del cuello.

-Creo que no has tenido que venir- dijo Chris

-Eso… eso es lo… que tú crees- Dijo Jorge con dificultad al ser estrangulado y por la falta de sangre

Jorge clavo nuevamente sus garras en el pecho de Chris y mordió su pata. Después sacó sus garras del pecho de Chris y lo lanzo contra una de las paredes del nido. Jorge se incorporo y avanzo hacia Chris, cojeando a causa de una de sus patas. Jorge cogió a Chris por el cuello.

-Mejor que desaparezcas y que no vuelvas por aquí, o si no, no seré tan cuidadoso- dijo Jorge muy amenazante -¿entendido?-

-Si… si entendido- respondió Chris

Acto seguido Jorge soltó a Chris y este se fue volando a paradero desconocido. Jorge se acerco a Esmeralda para comprobar su estado.

-¿Esmeralda?, ¿Esmeralda estas bien?- dijo Jorge preocupándose –Esmeralda responde-

Mientras Jorge intentaba hacer reaccionar a Esmeralda, Perla y Blu llegaron para ver la situación pero se llevaron una sorpresa.

-Jorge, ¿qué te ha pasado? y ¿qué le ha pasado a Esmeralda?- pregunto Perla sorprendida

-Chris estuvo aquí y casi mata a Esmeralda, pero me pelee con el- respondió Jorge –será mejor que vallamos al aviario cuando antes, no quiero perderla-

-Y también a que te curen a ti- dijo Blu –venga vamos yo llevo a Esmeralda-

-Está bien- dijo Jorge

Los cuatro salieron del nido. Blu cogió a Esmeralda por las alas y se la llevo al aviario. Mientras Jorge hacia vagos intentos por volar pero no podía.

-Jorge ¿a qué esperas vamos?- dijo Perla

-No, no puedo volar, me duele mucho el ala- dijo Jorge preocupándose –temo que me la ha roto-

-Jorge no te preocupes, yo te llevo- propuso Perla

-Gracias hermana, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho- dijo Jorge

Perla cogió a Jorge por las alas y siguieron a Blu quien estaba esperando. Cuando llegaron vieron a Tulio a punto de irse pero Blu grazno, haciendo que Tulio se asustara.

-Oh ¿que ha sido eso?- dijo Tulio

Blu y Perla dejaron a Esmeralda y a Jorge en el suelo. Tulio los vio y fue corriendo para ver su estado.

-Jorge ¿qué te ha pasado a ti y a Esmeralda?- dijo Tulio –bueno basta de preguntas, hay que atenderos cuando antes-

Acto seguido Tulio cogió a Jorge y a Esmeralda. Pasándolos a una habitación deposito a Jorge en una camilla con Perla y Blu y a Esmeralda se la dio a otros médicos del lugar para que la miraran. Mientras esperaban Perla vio que Jorge se había desmayado por la falta de sangre. Perla fue volando a buscar a Tulio y trayéndolo donde estaba Jorge.

* * *

Dos Semanas después

* * *

Jorge despertaba en una camilla a causa de una fuerte luz blanca similar a las de quirófano. Se incorporo con alguna dificultad y vio que tenía un ala, una pata y la espala y pecho vendados a causa de las heridas que Chris le hizo. Se intento levantar pero inmediatamente se sentó de nuevo por el dolor que le hacía en su pata. Por ese movimiento Esmeralda se despertó que dormía a su lado

-¡Jorge!- exclamo Esmeralda al verlo. Inmediatamente Esmeralda le dio un fuerte abrazo –que bueno que despertaste al fin.

-¿Cómo que desperté al fin?- pregunto Jorge confuso –Esmeralda no te entiendo-

-Estuviste dos semanas en coma por la falta de sangre- dijo Esmeralda soltando a Jorge –Blu y Perla me dijeron que te desmayaste por la falta de sangre durante mi operación-

-Ahora sí que flipo- dijo Jorge sorprendido –no te he preguntado, ¿cómo estás?-

-Estoy mejor, pero estoy esperando a mis resultados del último chequeo- dijo Esmeralda

-Espero que a mí no me toque esperar mucho- dijo Jorge

-La verdad es que escuche a Tulio decir que te quedan dos semanas más- dijo Esmeralda

-¡Dos semanas más!- exclamo Jorge –Jesús bendito-

-Jejeje, esto me recuerda cuando me salvaste del avión- dijo Esmeralda

-Si la verdad es que si, exclamaste lo mismo- dijo Jorge con una sonrisa

-Oye Jorge- dijo Esmeralda

-¿Sí?- pregunto Jorge

-Gracias por salvarme, te lo agradezco de corazón- dijo Esmeralda –y por este colgante-

Jorge se sorprendió porque no había visto el colgante que le quería regalar a Esmeralda por su aniversario.

-Veo que encontraste el colgante- dijo Jorge

-Sí y me encanta- dijo Esmeralda mirando el colgante con una sonrisa -Jorge-

-¿Si?- pregunto Jorge

-Me preguntaba si…si tu y yo podríamos…ya sabes volver…- dijo Esmeralda nerviosa y mirando hacia abajo esperando un no por respuesta

Jorge respiró hondo, luego miró a Esmeralda.

-Esmeralda, mirame por favor- Dijo Jorge

Esmeralda miró a Jorge. Este le hizo con el ala un gesto para que se acercara. Esmeralda confundida hizo caso al gesto. Inmediatamente cuando Esmeralda estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él, él le beso profundamente, por lo que Esmeralda se lo fue devolviendo lentamente. Cuando termino el beso Jorge se separó de ella pero sin dejar de abrazarla.

-¿Responde esto a tu pregunta?- dijo Jorge

-Sí- Respondió Esmeralda

En ese momento Blu y Perla entraron en la habitación con ayuda de Tulio que traía una tablilla médica.

-Oh, hola Jorge, veo que has despertado- dijo Tulio

Jorge grazno en tono de afirmación

-Bueno venía a decirle los resultados a Esmeralda- dijo Tulio –Esmeralda, aun falta un poco para que te recuperes-

Esmeralda hizo un gesto en tono de sorpresa

-Sí, hemos visto que uno de los huesos de tu ala no está bien- dijo Tulio –Deberás quedarte un par de días mas y no volar, por si ocurriese algún otro problema-

Tulio en ese momento le puso una venda en el ala a Esmeralda.

-Y en cuanto a ti Jorge, seguro que ya te lo ha contado Esmeralda- dijo Tulio

Jorge afirmó con la cabeza

-Bueno eso es lo que tenía que contaros- dijo Tulio –adiós y que se os de bien Blu y Perla-

En ese momento Perla y Blu afirmaron con la cabeza. Después de eso Tulio se fue de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta.

-Un par de días más, no puedo creérmelo- Dijo Esmeralda con alguna que otra lagrima – y encima sin poder volar-

-Eh, eh, eh, no te preocupes- Dijo Jorge acariciando la cara de Esmeralda –por lo menos te recuperaras con migo-

-Sí, la verdad es que si- dijo Esmeralda secándose las lágrimas

-Veo que estáis juntos de nuevo- Dijo Perla

-Al final era vuestro plan, exceptuando lo de Chris claro está- dijo Jorge

-¿Lo sabías?- Pregunto Blu

-Sí, sí que lo sabía y desde hace tiempo- contesto Jorge –pero esta vez estamos juntos y va a ser hasta que la muerte nos separe-

Acto seguido Jorge besó nuevamente a Esmeralda. Esmeralda se sorprendió por la acción de Jorge. Perla y Blu presentes allí aplaudieron el momento. Pero los problemas volverían muy pronto

* * *

 **Bueno creo que me embale un poco con este capítulo y es hora de dejarlo aquí.**

 **Muchos me pedís que retoque la descripción, a si es que cuando pueda la retocaré no os preocupéis por nada.**

 **Soy Reirgment y hasta la próxima**


	4. Chapter 4: Días felices

Capitulo 4: Los días felices

Una nueva mañana llega a Rio de Janeiro. Los primeros rayos de luz salen. En el aviario principal, una guacamaya azul, salía de un hueco que había en un gran árbol dentro de un hábitat artificial. Al poco rato entra otro guacamayo con un plato de comida en sus patas. Han pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido

-Buenos días mi amor- Dijo Jorge con una sonrisa- ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Buenos días cielo- Dijo Esmeralda dándole un beso a Jorge -y he dormido muy bien gracias a ti-

-Mira te traje el desayuno- dijo Jorge –come algo, yo ya lo he echo

-Así no se te pueden dar sorpresas- Dijo Esmeralda -y sabes que no me gusta que hagas esfuerzos con la pata así-

-Bueno que más dará, todo sea por ti- dijo Jorge algo desanimado -¿Se te ocurre algo a ti, que podamos hacer hoy? Porque a mí no se me ocurre nada-

-No la verdad- Dijo Esmeralda -espera se me ocurre algo-

-¿Y qué es?- Pregunto Jorge con entusiasmo

-Podemos ir al club de la samba- Dijo Esmeralda

-Imposible, vale que pueda caminar y en parte puedo volar un poco y tú no puedes volar y si pudieras no te querría forzar- Dijo Jorge

-Sí que puedo volar ya, y me gusta que te preocupes por mí, pero que te llevaría a cualquier lado- dijo Esmeralda algo molesta por el comentario de Jorge

-Puedes volar, pero muy poco recuerda que los músculos de tu ala no están del todo acostumbrados al movimiento- Dijo Jorge -¿y por qué estamos discutiendo cuando la solución es que vayamos a dar un paseo por los alrededores?-

-Buena idea- dijo Esmeralda

Acto seguido, Jorge abrió la puerta del habitad, encontrándose con Tulio en el otro lado.

-Oh, vaya chicos, ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí?- Dijo Tulio –vais a dar un paseo, ¿verdad?-

Jorge movió la cabeza de manera que Tulio entendiera que sí. Poco después salía Esmeralda

-Mira justo al que quería ver- Dijo Tulio al ver a Jorge –Jorge tengo buenas noticias para ti-

Jorge miro a Tulio con curiosidad y a la vez con entusiasmo.

-Lo que le pasaba a tu ala no es tan grave como creíamos, sino que hemos mirado detalladamente la radiografía que te hicimos y hemos visto que está curada del todo-

Jorge al oír eso se emociono muchísimo. Esmeralda por su parte también y abrazo a Jorge inmediatamente

-¡Siiii, Esmeralda podremos vivir en la selva juntos!- Exclamo Jorge

-Si la verdad es que si- Dijo Esmeralda besando a Jorge

-Esperad todavía no os emocionéis- Dijo Tulio –debido a la gravedad de tus heridas, no podrás salir del aviario hasta que no estén curadas del todo, y eso va a ser dentro de una semana más o menos-

Jorge miro a Tulio con desilusión. Esmeralda estaba abrazando a Jorge tratando de consolarle.

-Eh, eh venga que no pasa nada- Dijo Esmeralda –ya verás cómo se pasa enseguida

-Eh, eh, eh pero no os desilusionéis todavía, dejaremos una ventana abierta para que podáis salir al exterior- Dijo Tulio.

-Bueno eso es todo lo que tenía que contaros. Adiós y que no se os haga muy larga la espera- Dijo Tulio

-Bueno Jorge, ¿Por qué no pruebas a volar?- dijo Esmeralda

-Porque mis músculos aun no están acostumbrados al movimiento y necesitan reacostumbrarse- Dijo Jorge –eso en un par de días me ves otra vez volando de nuevo-

-Jejeje, esa es la razón por la cual me enamore de ti- dijo Esmeralda

-¿Qué razón es esa?- Pregunto Jorge con curiosidad

-Que eres muy optimista y siempre ves el lado positivo de las cosas- dijo Esmeralda

-Gracias por el cumplido- Dijo Jorge -¿y si volvemos al hábitat?, esta anocheciendo ya-

-Si tienes razón, y ni siquiera hemos dado un paseo- dijo Esmeralda

-Que no lo demos ahora no significa que no se pueda dar después-

-Tienes razón- Dijo Esmeralda

Después Jorge y Esmeralda entraron en el hábitat. Antes de entrar en el nido Jorge se da la vuelta para ir a por la cena

-Voy a ir a por la cena, ahora vuelvo- Dijo Jorge

\- No Jorge, no vayas tu ya voy a ir yo- Dijo Esmeralda

-No tú arréglate un poco que después te voy a llevar a un sitio especial- Dijo Jorge

-Hay esta bien, pero no tardes mucho- Dijo Esmeralda ruborizada

-No lo haré mi amor- dijo Jorge

Antes de irse Jorge le dio un profundo beso a Esmeralda, cosa que Esmeralda no se lo esperaba y le sorprendió. Después del beso Jorge fue rápidamente hacia las cocinas. Cuando abrió la puerta del hábitat, Jorge se sorprendió porque vio el plato de comida en la entrada. Jorge cogió el plato y voló de vuelta al nido. Esmeralda se sorprendió por la rapidez de Jorge.

-Vaya si que has tardado poco- Dijo Esmeralda con un sobresalto

-El plato estaba en la puerta por lo que no me lo pensé mucho - Dijo Jorge con una sonrisa –anda vamos a comer-

Después de comer, Jorge fue fuera del nido para beber un poco de agua. Después volvió, pero vio que Esmeralda no estaba.

-Esmeralda ¿donde estas?- Preguntaba Jorge preocupado -Vale muy gracioso Esmeralda, pero ya puedes salir-

De repente Jorge escucho un grito proveniente de fuera. Jorge sin pensárselo dos veces fue a ver que era ese grito.

-Vino del tejado-pensó Jorge –claro la ventana que Tulio ha dejado abierta-

Jorge se dirigió a la ventana. Después de salir por la ventana, Jorge se dirigió al tejado, pero se tranquilizo al ver a Esmeralda que estaba bien.

-Vaya susto me has dado- Dijo Jorge

-Sí y lo hice para ver cuál era tu reacción- dijo Esmeralda entre risas

-Jaja muy gracioso- dijo Jorge algo molesto. Después se puso a mirar el cielo –vaya ya no recordaba estar aquí fuera-

-Si la verdad es que si- Dijo Esmeralda –llevamos tanto tiempo hay dentro que no lo recordábamos-

-Si y hay algo que me recuerda esto- dijo Jorge mirando al cielo

-¿El que?- Pregunto Esmeralda con curiosidad

-El día que discutimos por nuestras diferencias- Dijo Jorge mirando a Esmeralda -Las mismas estrellas, la misma luna-

-Ahora que lo dices es verdad- Dijo Esmeralda -Jorge, me alegra que volvamos a estar juntos-

-Y a mi, y esto es como en el año anterior- Dijo Jorge

-Si- Dijo Esmeralda

Esmeralda se acerco a Jorge mientras el contemplaba el cielo estrellado. Acto seguido Jorge miro a Esmeralda pero fue sorprendido por un beso de Esmeralda. Este duro varios minutos y se separaron por la falta de aire.

-Vaya nunca has echo eso- Dijo Jorge sorprendido aun

-Me lo pusiste fácil- Dijo Esmeralda con una sonrisa

-Tu siempre aprovechas el momento- Dijo Jorge riéndose, algo que a Esmeralda no le agrado

-Eh eh eh, cielo venga no te pongas así- Dijo Jorge abrazando a Esmeralda

-Sabes que no me gusta los comentarios negativos- Dijo Esmeralda entre las alas de Jorge

-No era negativo, tienes que ser más comprensiva- Dijo Jorge

Una ráfaga de aire paso haciendo que Esmeralda temblara de frío.

-Tienes frío mejor vamos a dentro- Dijo Jorge

-Mejor- Respondió Esmeralda

Mientras entraba Esmeralda Jorge notó que alguien les observaba desde la lejanía. Mirando hacia todos los lados e intentando dar con el "espiá" se metió hacia adentro del hábitat por la misma ventana.

-Ya os tengo, je je je- Dijo el sujeto con voz tenebrosa -dentro de poco los Spix os extinguiréis por completo

* * *

 **Bueno pues este a sido el capitulo de hoy.**

 **Siento la tardanza pero el trabajo de los estudios me retenido hasta que saque tiempo.**

 **Quien sera ese ave que estaban espiando a nuestros protagonistas, descubranlo.**

 **Por mi parte nada mas**

 **Soy Reirgment y hasta la próxima**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo extra 5: El retorno del durmiente**

Unas semanas mas tarde una nueva mañana se alza en Río de Janerio. En el aviario de aves de Tulio, la pareja de guacamayos duerme tranquilamente cuando de repente son despertados por un estruendo.

-Jorge, ¿que a sido eso?- preguntó Esmeralda sobresaltada por el estruendo

-No lo se, voy a mirarlo- dijo Jorge tratando de tranquilizar a Esmeralda.

Acto seguido Jorge salio del nido y vio por la ventana del aviario que a uno de los médicos se le había caído artilugios médicos. Después de verlo Jorge volvió volando normalmente al nido con Esmeralda.

-No te preocupes Esmeralda, solo era un torpe medico- Dijo acariciando a Esmeralda

-Vale ya me quedo más tranquila- dijo Esmeralda tranquilizándose -hmmm veo que ya vuelas normalmente-

-Si y es un alivio ya estoy deseando que nos saquen de aquí, no aguanto más- dijo Jorge contento y desesperado a la vez

-Jajaja, tan impaciente como siempre, no has cambiado desde que te conocí- Dijo Esmeralda en un tono juguetón

-Ni tu tampoco, sigues conservando ese tono juguetón- dijo Jorge del mismo modo que Esmeralda -¿que tal si vamos a buscar a Tulio?-

-Si vamos- Respondió Esmeralda

Acto seguido Jorge y Esmeralda se dirigieron a la puerta que por algún casual estaba abierta

Pensamientos de Jorge

 _Que raro la puerta está abierta, pero es mejor no preocupar a Esmeralda ya hemos aguantado bastante._

Una vez fuera, a Esmeralda le atrapo una red y Jorge, casi sin poder reaccionar, un alcón le cogió por el cuello.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, mira que tenemos aquí- dijo el alcón -Pero si es el pájaro que me arruino la vida y me quito a mi único amigo en este mundo-

-Shazú- dijo Jorge con rabia – Pensé que te estabas pudriendo en mitad de la selva-

-Se orientarme por la selva y la ciudad, al final de todo llevo mas tiempo que tu aquí- dijo Shazú

Mientras Shazú hablaba, Jorge mordió la pata del alcón, haciendo que se quitara de encima

-Maldito pájaro- Dijo Shazú dolorido y mirando su pata -Me pagaras todo lo que has echo-

Shazú se abalanzo contra Jorge pero este lo esquivo con facilidad. Como un acto reflejo, Jorge saco a Esmeralda de la red mientra Shazú se preparaba para atacar otra vez.

-Es nuestra oportunidad para huir, los alcones atacan bastante lento- Dijo Jorge

-Esta bien- Respondió Esmeralda

Shazú se lanzó contra Jorge, pero este lo esquivo. Jorge hizo una señal a Esmeralda de "ahora" y se levantaron en vuelo en dirección a la oficina de Tulio. Shazú mientras tanto se recuperaba y veía como los spix se iban.

Pensamientos de Shazu

 _Por el momento os dejare vivir pero dentro de no mucho os matare a todos._

Fin de los pensamientos

 **En primer lugar quiero decir que gracias a todos lo que están colaborando con la comunidad para recobrar la comunidad.**

 **En segundo pedir perdón por la tardanza de este capitulo y que sea un pelin más corto de lo normal (bastante más corto) pero la historia se acabó en el cuatro, pero este lo pongo como extra para introducir a mi ultimo personaje OC.**

 **Y en tercero decir que esta historia era más bien para introducirme en los Fics y para introducir a mis personajes OC.**

 **Y eso es todo, soy Reirgment y hasta la próxima**


End file.
